A Second Chance
by G e k k o u S h i r a b e
Summary: Sometimes all we need is a second chance. SasuSakuOneshot


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto _

_Note: Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are 18 years old. Also Sasuke left Orochimaru and returned back to Konoha._

-_A Second Chance- _

Sasuke loosen his_ black_ silk tie as he sat down on the edge of his bed. He ruffled his raven hair, his head was pounding. He massaged his temples trying to lessen the pain. It worsened; his mind was racing with memories…memories of _her_…

_Sakura _

_-Sasuke-kun!_

_-I love you! _

_-Please don't go! _

_-If you go I'll scream!_

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, fatigued was taking over him, he did not sleep at all the day before _Sakura's_ funeral. The whole funeral was a blur to Sasuke. Naruto of course broke down sobbing. Kakashi had a solemn face behind his black mask. Sasuke remained impassive on the outside but in the inside his heart was breaking slowly and painfully.

_Why?...Why?...WHY?! Did she have to die! It was all __**my**__ fault!_

Sasuke winced as the memory of her death resurfaced in his mind. He could remember it clearly and vividly.

-Flashback-

_Konoha was being invaded by sound ninjas and Orochimaru was leading them. Their objective: To retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. _

_Sasuke was easily fighting off sound ninjas but was growing weary. It was total madness in Konoha. Bodies filled the streets, the smell of fresh blood was everywhere, screams of despair echoed through the villages walls. It was an absolute hell hole, death lingered in every corner. Sasuke gave a final blow to a sound ninja. The body crumpled to the floor._

"_Sasuke!" _

_It was Naruto. _

"_The frontlines, they are in need of reinforcements! They can't hold out much longer…" _

_He said out breath. _

"_Sakura…she's fighting in the-" Naruto whispered, Sasuke eyes widen with realization._

"_Frontlines!" _

_Before Naruto could say anything else, Sasuke was already gone. _

_Sasuke sprinted towards the frontlines. Fighting sound ninjas along the way. _

"_Sakura!" _

_He yelled. Trying to find her location._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sakura was exhausted and wounded. Her charka levels were low. Sakura couldn't take this anymore she had to retreat. Sakura could swear that someone was calling her._

"_Sakura!" _

_There it was again, it sounded like… Sasuke?!_

"_Sasuke!"_

_She cried out. Sasuke heard the call and ran in the direction of the yell. _

_All of sudden smoke filled the air. 'Shit, don't breath in.' Sakura thought. Sakura's eyes started to burn and day turn into night._

'_Shit…Shit…SHIT!' Sakura scream in her mind. She was a sitting duck. All she could was yell for help. _

"_SASUKE!"_

_Sasuke heard the more desperate cried for help and ran with all his strength. Until he spotted Sakura. She was just a few yards away. It looked like she was stumbling, almost as if she was blind?! The he saw it a sound ninja aiming at Sakura with his kunais. _

"_SAKURAA!!!" _

_He ran faster. _

"_Sasuke…" She said smiling. She thought Sasuke had come to her rescued. The sound ninja aimed and…_

"_NOOO!"_

_It was too late; Sakura fell to the floor with a sickening thud. Sasuke eyes widen, his shocked expression soon changed to rage. His eyes turned crimson red. In a blink of an eye he was behind the sound ninja._

"_Bastard…" _

_Sasuke silted his throat. Blood gushed out of the wound and the sound ninja fell to the ground. Sasuke was breathing deeply and quickly rushed to his fallen teammate. He reached over and pulled her shoulder, to see her face. _

_Her face was pale and lifeless._

"_Sakura…" _

_He whispered _

_Sasuke didn't know what to say, she was dying and he knew it._

_Sasuke was scared._

_Scared of losing the only person that ever cared for him._

_-Sakura _

"_Sasuke…kun…" _

_There was a dead silence._

"_I love you…" _

_Sakura closed her eyes. _

_Forever_

_Forever _

_-**Forever**-_

-End of Flashback-

Sasuke clenched his fists.

"_It's all my __**fault**__…"_

Sasuke drifted off to sleep.

-Sasuke's Dream-

"_It's dark…" _

_Sasuke could see nothing. It was pitch black. He was standing in nothingness. _

" _SASUKE!"_

"_Sakura!?" _

_He yelled. _

"_Sasuke!" _

_His name echoed in darkness. _

"_Sasuke!" _

_He heard voices. _

_They chanted._

"_It's __**your**__ entire __**fault**__!" _

"_Because of __**you**__, Sakura is __**dead**__!" _

_The voices got loud. _

_Louder _

_Louder_

_And LOUDER _

_Sasuke held his head and shut his eyes._

"_STOP IT!" _

_Silence_

_The great Uchiha fell to his knees. _

_Drip. __Drip. __Drip._

_Tears?_

_The Uchiha Sasuke was shedding tears. _

_He felt…_

_Miserable _

_Lonesome _

_Despair _

_& Responsible for __**Death **_

_He wanted to die. _

_So he could be with her…_

_-Sakura _

_He closed his eyes._

_-----------------------_

_Peaceful Stillness?_

_He reopened his eyes._

_Only to find light _

_& Warmth?_

_Hmmmmm…_

_Soothing humming _

_& Touch?_

_Sakura was stroking Sasuke's raven locks of hair. While his head laid on her lap. _

_Sasuke's eyes widen when he saw her above his head. And was about to say something._

_But instead he relaxed. _

_She smiled._

_She was so beautiful. _

_They laid under a Cherry Blossom tree._

_The wind blew._

_Thousands of Cherry Blossoms rained down. _

_One gently landed on Sasuke's hand. _

_Sasuke softly held it._

_Cherry Blossoms are so __**fragile**_

-End of Sasuke's Dream-

Sasuke reopened his still tired eyes. Sasuke looked at his clothing; he was wearing a white tank top with navy boxers with the Uchiha symbol imprinted on them.

"_I don't remember changing…?"_ He thought. A smiling Sakura flashed in his mind.

"_Sakura…" _

Sasuke quickly changed and ate breakfast. He needed a walk badly. So he could sort out his thoughts. Sasuke walked out of his apartment and failed to see that it was March 7, two days _**before**_ the invasion.

-------------------------

Sasuke walked towards the bridge, where team seven used to meet.

His eyes widen.

He blinked several times.

He stood there motionless.

He stared at her.

"Sasuke..kun?"

Sakura moved closer towards Sasuke.

Was he dreaming?

Sasuke bit his lip.

It hurt.

This was real.

Blood trickled down his chin.

"Sasuke-kun you're bleeding."

She said with concern tone.

A hand reached towards his face.

It softly wiped off the crimson blood.

Sasuke expression was unreadable.

"Sasuke-kun is there something….?"

Sasuke embraced her.

Sasuke would never lose her again.

Everybody deserves a second chance.

Including Sasuke Uchiha.

----------------------------------------

A/N: Well this was my first Oneshot and fanfiction. I think Sasuke was somewhat OC. I'm sorry if there was grammar or spelling errors. Also sorry if was too corny. And Please Review & tell me what you think!


End file.
